iHave A Reason
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: I wanted to win because I wanted someone to notice. Someone who I have no real right or reason to want to be noticed by. Sam’s POV


Summary: I wanted to win because I wanted someone to notice

**Summary: **I wanted to win because I wanted someone to notice. Someone who I have no real right or reason to want to be noticed by. Sam's POV .

**A/N: Oh yes, another Oneshot. It might end up being sort of drabble-ish. I dunno…hmm….**

**iHave A Reason**

**By Colors**

I could have just let Carly have Shane. There was no need for a competition, especially the absolutely, out of hand, nutty one that ended up taking place. It really wasn't necessary. I didn't even like him that much. I wanted to win, but for the completely wrong (and you _know_ it's completely wrong when _I_ know it's completely wrong) reasons.

I know what Carly's reasons were; because he was cute, because he was nice, because he had wicked arm muscles (not that I'd know), because he wasn't a dork who couldn't take a hint. Her reasons make sense. Pretty girl likes cute boy. Wow. That _never_ happens, right? It all makes so much sense that now I feel bad. For two reasons; one, because I want my best friend to be happy, and I should've just let her have the guy, and two, because of the _other_ reason I wanted Carly and Shane to date.

My desires contradict. They don't make sense. I don't make sense. I bet you're reading this right now and wondering what the ham I'm blabbing about.

Here's all of it, in a nutshell;

I wanted to win because I wanted someone to notice. Someone who I have no real right or reason to want to be noticed by.

I wanted Carly to win, somehow, because I knew exactly what would've happened. Carly and Shane would live a happy life together and get married in Mexico or something, and Dorkpants and I would only have each other.

And on the other hand, I didn't want either of those to happen because they're both such pathetic attempts at finally making _Fredward Benson_ notice. His name is Fredward. _Fredward_! That in itself should explain just how pathetic I am.

It doesn't really matter right now, though. This whole Shane-crazy ordeal fell apart right about when Shane fell down Carly's elevator shaft. Now it's back to how it is, and how it always will be. I was kind of hoping the Shane thing would change something or make something click in that dorky brain of his. Like_, hmm, maybe there's a __**reason**__ why Sam had a strong, clear point to talk about how cool Shane was for doing dorky things like I did!_ Or _hmm, maybe there's a __**reason**__ why Sam didn't bring out the water gun the moment I stepped within ten feet of her kissing booth!_

I had reasons. Well, one, but I think it counts as more.

Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm _supposed_ to fall for guys like _Shane_. I'm not denying that he's cute, and nice, and cool…but…but he's not –

Ugh.

He ruins everything, you know.

Freddie, I mean. Not Shane.

Take Jonah for example. _He's_ the one who convinced that Carly-craving, Captain Wartburger-obsessing, chicken-clucking nub to ask me out. Do you know how mad it made me when Carly told me happily 'You should thank Freddie when you get the chance!'

Yes, Freddie. Thank you for being completely unaware, for the ten trillionth time, that I was trying to make you _jealous_. Really. Thanks. It's tons of fun pretending I really hate you when I'm pretty sure it's the opposite. _Tons_.

And just like he ruined that, he ruined _this_, too.

No, no, _no_. I didn't set up the Kissing Booth expecting Freddie to squeal in happiness and pay a hundred bucks. That would be _stupid_. It really was for Shane, but not because I wanted to kiss him. I just wanted him to kiss _me_. For reason why, see paragraph five.

In the five minutes I'd sat there, Rip-Off Rodney, Gibby, Reuben, Jonah (who I threw an apple at. It was fun), and a janitor (who groaned and shouted, "Fiddlesticks! I thought it said 'Killing Booth.'" And then mumbled something about Mr. Howard and a clogged toilet) all came up to me with a dollar (except the janitor, I mean) asking for a kiss. Well, Reuben said "I'd like tango through the nose hair of Saturn!" but anyway, I rejected them all. It was weird. I kind of expected that to happen, but at the same time, I still felt like an idiot, and a desperate one, too. And Shane wasn't even around anyway.

So you could probably imagine how surprised I was when I saw Freddie Benson approach my kissing booth. Freddie Benson, who I've called a dork since we were six. Freddie Benson, who loved my best friend and really disliked me.

He stood there, and I sat there in my booth, just a few feet away. My water gun was right in it's position; I could've just taken it out and sprayed him away, just like I did with Reuben and Gibby and Jonah and Rodney. But instead, I stared, eyebrow raised, trying to read his expression.

As any girl in my situation would, for the first second, I thought he actually wanted me to kiss him, and this strange, undefined feeling (I guess a cross of jumping off a cliff and nausea) overtook my stomach. But then – _no. No_. He looked like he wanted something different. Something Carly-related. He had that look on his face. That Sam-you've-got-to-help-me-get-Carly-to-fall-in-love-with-me face. He had the same face when we planned for ways to keep Carly from going to Briarwood, and when he asked me to try to distract Gibby, Shannon _and_ Reuben on that date so he could talk to Carly (I thumped him and told him to get his head examined. Pity he didn't listen), and when I told him he wasn't cool after he hugged Carly "goodbye" (she was moving to Yakima, but she ended up staying), and when I walked into the talent show audition room and he yelled, "I didn't know _that_ was gonna be here!"

Basically, _that_ got that look a lot. And you know what? It really got on my nerves that Freddie always came to me for help to sweep Carly off her feet. Who am I, anyway? Cupid? Please. The only similarity Cupid and I have is a love for flinging sharp, pointy objects.

Seriously Fredweirdo, do I look like the kind of person who flies around in a diaper?!

So he just stood there awkwardly, and I stated, clear as day: "Not for nine _billion_ dollars." Partly, I meant that to say that I would rather kiss the floor than him, but I also noted that it applied for helping him with his Carly-infested heart. He could just fix it on his own. There was no need to damage mine.

Of course, it kind of had to happen anyway.

"Don't worry, I don't wanna kiss you." He'd said, rolling his eyes. It's not even that I expected him to want to. And it's not that I was sure I even wanted him to. I mean, we were in _school_. With _people_. That _knew_ me. It's not exactly normal to see Sam Puckett get kissed by a dork, you know? It was just…the way he said it. So quickly and casually, not a hint of sarcasm or doubt. As if wanting to kiss me would be like wanting to get bitten by a shark or wanting to spend three years hiking with Miss Briggs.

It hurt because I knew he meant it.

He looks left and right quickly, probably checking to see if Carly is around. He leans onto my booth and continues, "But I do want you to win this Shane contest."

"You don't want me to win," I accused him. "You just want Carly to lose." I wonder if he could tell how annoyed I was. Probably not. But I knew I was right. I'm _always_ right when I don't want to be.

He looks at me as if I'd just told him he eats puppies. "_That_ is –!" The expression fades and I am proved to be right. "True." I give him a nod, hoping he'll catch the message, which is, 'okay then, idiot, just go away, I don't want to help you.' But nope. He continues. "'Cause if you're dating Shane, that'll make Carly want a boyfriend. Then _I_ –" Shane was now in sight. Good thing, too. I'd heard enough of Freddie whining.

"Oh, oh, ssh, ssh, here he comes, go!" I shouted frantically.

"But we have to figure out how we're gonna - !" This was where the water gun came in. I sprayed him away. Far, far away. But whoever said out of sight, out of mind was out of _their_ mind.

Part of me couldn't believe how selfish Freddie was being. Carly really liked Shane, and Freddie wanted to destroy that so he could date Carly. What kind of friend would really, seriously try to pull that off? Shouldn't he just be happy that Carly is happy?

And what about me? Am I not a person? Does he seriously think that I wasn't totally, completely offended? He didn't care about my happiness either. He didn't care if I ended up with Shane, or Jonah, or…I don't know, a hobo! It didn't, _doesn't_, matter to him, as long as he has Carly in the end. Which is exactly why Carly will never go out with him.

Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating slightly. I mean, he hasn't killed any of the many guys after Carly or anything (yet). But…still…

And when Shane left from the booth (and that other random nerd I threatened to spit on, Freddie came back. And he asked.

"So, will you help me?" And there was that face again. I kind of wanted to smack it, but then again I kind of also wanted to sink into the ground…maybe one after the other? "Please?" He smiled. "_Pleeeaasse_?"

I stared, aggravated, wondering why his dorky, pleading eyes were so mesmerizing, and his dorky, hopeful smile pulled at the really easy-to-break string of my heart.

And you wanna know the number one reason why I'm so pathetic?

Even after all his selfishness and all my complaining, I still agreed to help him. I still agreed to fake-faint. I still agreed to interrupt Carly and Shane's 'moment.'

Because I, ugh…I _care_ about him. I know Carly is going to crush his spirit one way or another, so why not do what I can to keep him happy for now? I think he'll learn eventually.

But until he does, I guess I'm stuck being that _that_. And that's all.

Whatever. I need some ham.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the ending was kind of random, but I thought it fit Sam well.**

**The reason I wrote this was to voice my frustration about the way Freddie acted in iSaw him First. Don't get me wrong here – I LOVE LOVE LOVE Freddie and his character, and I honestly think Nathan Kress is super talented. It was just his actions in this episode. I didn't like them one bit. I think it was wrong of him to try to sabotage Carly's chances of being with Shane for his own personal gain. It would be one thing if Shane was a jerk or weirdo or something, but he seemed like a good guy who was great for Carly. Just imagine if his plans had succeeded, and Carly found out that it was HIS fault she lost and he did it intentionally…oh yeah, talk about a great way to start a relationship (not).**

**Okay, sorry, I'm done now. All of Freddie's plans aside, I liked the episode, and I really can't wait for the rest of the season!**

**Didja guys like this? Hate it? Late it? (Yes, a combo of like and hate. That's So Raven fans might remember it from an episode). It really did end of being drabble-ish, I think.**

**Oh, and you guys should check out iChained and iHave Amnesia, by ZBixby. They're great Seddies! :)**

**Alrighty. Goodnight to all! Happy Holidays to all the Jews celebrating!**

**-Colors**

**PS - Whoa, okay...I just went to submit this, and there's this new feature where you can put in what characters are involved. They didn't include Sam! Yet they inclided GIBBY and MRS. BENSON? I'm kind of taking this personally...lol.**


End file.
